1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatus, particularly to a mounting apparatus for mounting a fan to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices typically generate heat during operation due to the flow of electricity through electronic components housed within the device. Electronic components may be damaged if this heat is not removed. Generally, an electronic device uses a fan to produce a flow of air for cooling the electronic components. Conventionally, a fan is mounted in the electronic device by a plurality of screws passing through corresponding holes of the fan, making it difficult and time consuming to replace or remove the fan for repair. Many electronic systems, such as servers, produce a great deal of heat because of the large number of electronic components contained therein. So, more than one fan may be required for cooling the components efficiently. Thus requiring many screws to mount the fans to the electronic device, making the replacement and removal process more difficult.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mounting apparatus whereby fans can be more easily attached and removed from the electronic device enclosure